Ashen Earth
by sunlit insomnia
Summary: 16 year old Misaki, a natural born earthbender, lives in Ba Sing Se with her ill mom. When Daiki, a northern water tribe waterbender comes to town, they embark on a journey to save her mother's life. But there's more to their journey than they think.
1. Chapter 1: Only Human

**Hey! This is my first ever fanfic on this site (and I'm completely new but have waited so long to finally come on here.) I've started so many other fanfics (mostly Avatar) and plan on writing many more. I hope you enjoy my Avatar fanfic, one of the first that I've seen that don't involve the aang gang as the main characters. (but don't worry, there's plenty of bending) Please feel free to comment and critic, the more the better! **

**disclaimer- duh I don't own Avatar, I wish. However, I do own Misaki, Denji, Inari, and the other characters that I've created and will be in the story later.**

**sunlit insomnia **

One

A loud, monotonous pounding echoed off the door of Misaki's small, wooden hut. Misaki sat on the dirt floor, only separated from it by a tattered, brown cloth, dreading having to open the door. Furiously, she sucked in a breath of air. Her fingers pulled up the dirt underneath them and crumbled it in her hands. Then she stood and faced the door.

Misaki whipped the door open, leaving the man's banging fist in midair. Immediately he attacked her with threats and arguments.

"Misaki!" he screamed in a thick Japanese accent, "This is the third week of the month! Rent was due two weeks ago! If you do not place the money in my hands right now, then you and your mother are out of here, I don't care how sick she is!"

"Denji, listen!" Misaki shouted back in the short man's red face, "I know I have been putting this off, but I just need one more day! I get paid tomorrow and I swear I'll have the money for last month and this month!"

"Now!" he hollered, "I need that money right now, Misaki! I cannot keep letting you wait! I need that money now!

"Just one more day! Please, Denji! Just one more day! As soon as I get home tomorrow the money will be yours! I swear."

A hot tear streaked down Misaki's burning face. As she wrinkled her toes, the ground underneath her pulled up slightly. She urged herself not to earth bend the landlords face off.

"I need that money, Misaki," Denji said, raising his eyebrows.

"My mother and I have no where else to go. What else am I supposed to do!? Just give me one last chance. As soon as I get that money tomorrow I will put it right in your hands. I just need one more day."

She was loosing her tough stance, and feared appearing weak.

Denji grumbled angrily, "Fine!" he shouted, "One more day, and if I don't receive that money tomorrow then I will personally come down here and shove you and your mother out of here. You hear me!?"

Misaki's throat squeezed shut as she strained to keep tears from ripping out of her eyes. She swallowed her words back down and simply nodded in gratitude. The landlord hissed and stormed back to his own hut, leaving Misaki numb in the doorway.

She slowly sank to her knees and cupped her hands over her eyes. Her face burned hot as she forced herself not to cry. Crying showed a sign of weakness. She dropped her hands numbly at her sides and placed her outstretched fingers on the ground. She slowly squeezed her fingers together, pulling up the earth into hard, solid chunks of rock.

'I can't believe this', she thought, ' How did it get this way?'

Weakly, Misaki pulled herself off the ground and wiped the water from her eyelids. Keeping her head down, she glanced at the people standing in their doorways, who had been watching her since the middle of the argument. Only inside her mind, Misaki managed to scream and curse out the landlord.

The tiny hut that Misaki called home no longer looked welcoming when she stepped back inside. Her mother lied in one of the tiny beds that occupied most of the hut. Her mother's glazed eyes twitched down to Misaki's face.

"Misa…" Inari whispered, a fat tear dripping down her right cheek.

Misaki raced over to her mother and knelt by her side.

"I'm so sorry, Misaki," Inari pleaded, "I'm so sorry you have to live this way. If I wasn't so sick-"

"Shhh," Misaki hushed her mother, "But you are sick, mother. And it's not your fault. You know that."

Misaki comforted her mother's fragile body. She let her mother cry into her shoulder, but did everything in her power to keep herself from crying. Once Inari's crying had subsided to a simple cooing, Misaki raised her head.

"I'm going to go take a walk," Misaki said peacefully.

Inari attempted to nod, but only managed to make a small sound of allowance.

Misaki forced a thin smile and headed back outside. Checking both her left and right, she jerked up a hunk of rock with her right hand. Tossing it in the air a few times, she headed into the lower ring village of Ba Sing Se.


	2. Chapter 2: Some People

**Thanks to my first replier! I'm thrilled that you like it and hoping that others will, too. **

** -sunlit insomnia**

Two

Misaki kicked up the loose dirt under her feet. She wished there was somewhere she could get away and earth bend. Angrily, she crammed her hands into her pockets and stared at the ground. A strand of her long, light brown hair danced in front of her face. Misaki smacked the hair out of her face with her fingers

Above her, the full moon rose in the violet colored sky. Misaki made her way down the crowded streets. People rushed through the busy markets, forcing Misaki to bump into people accidentally.

Suddenly, a shove behind her pushed her to the ground. The gravel crunched under Misaki's hands as she landed. Quickly she glanced behind her to see who had pushed her. The gap she left when she fell had already been filled. Misaki sighed and wiped her forehead with the back of her hand.

"Need help?" a soft, penetratingly aggressive voice asked.

Misaki lifted her head to make sure the question was directed toward her. Now on her knees, she quickly studied the figure that was standing over her, offering his hand. He was fairly tall, with broad shoulders and perfect dark brown hair that was slicked to the side.

Using her fists, Misaki pushed herself off the ground.

"I'm good, thanks," she said to the boy.

Then she turned to face the road.

"Um, my name's Kamin," the boy said.

Misaki gazed over her shoulder. She cracked a crooked smile. She really wished this boy would leave her alone. She could tell just by looking at him that he wasn't of an honestly kind nature.

"Oh," she said as she turned around and began jogging down the street.

The boy stood on the side of the street, watching Misaki run. Anger raged inside him, but going after her was no option.

Misaki skipped down to the end of the markets. Not many people were active in the area, just a few kids playing catch in the near dark. She turned a corner, following it down to a dark alley way. The alley was surrounded by stone and brick huts, not much wider than her own, but tall enough to hide her silhouette. As Misaki made her way down the alley, she looked at the huts to make sure no windows were on either side.

It felt relaxing to pound her fist into the dirt for the first time. The ground around her slightly wavered and the dirt under her fist shot out of the ground in layers of rock. Next, she used her heels to shoot stone out of the ground and reflect it off the stone wall behind her. Her right foot stomped one final time and a huge boulder blasted out of the dirt. In a huge scream of power and a fierce punch in the floating rock, the boulder broke into a thousand tiny pebbles.

Breathing heavily, Misaki wiped the sweat from her forehead. Earth bending took a lot out of her, but she loved the thrill of being able to use her power to bend the earth. But from all the earth bending she had been doing, she noticed a few lights go on in the huts next to her. Quickly, she snuck out of the alley, sweating, but unseen. Misaki looked each way down the street. Now that it was later at night, hardly anyone was left roaming the streets. Turning right, Misaki didn't notice the figure that had emerged in front of her.

The two collided with force, knocking them both to the ground.

"Sorry," the boy said nervously.

His piercing, soft voice was familiar. It was that boy she bumped into in the market.

"Have you been watching me?" Misaki asked accusingly.

"Uh, sorry about that," Kamin said, "I couldn't help myself. You're a great bender."

"Not being able to help yourself from watching people isn't going to get you a girlfriend, if that's what you're after," Misaki spat, "You're stalking me."

"I just…" Kamin struggled, "I didn't get your name."

"And you're still not going to," Misaki announced as she pushed past him.

There was something about the way Kamin asserted himself to her, even if in a seemingly nice way, it made her sick to her stomach. Something wasn't right about the way he acted. He was too pushy.

"Listen, Kamin-," she started as she turned back around.

She knew she had been kind of mean, and although she still had a leeriness about him, the least she could do was apologize.

He was already gone. Misaki craned her neck to see if he hid in the shadows. Nothing. Taking a deep breath, she assured herself to stay calm, but a feeling in the pit of her stomach ate away at her composedness. Misaki forced a chunk of rock out of the ground for instant protection and made her way to her hut.


	3. Chapter 3: Short of Nothing

**Hey! I just finished chappie three!Yay! Thanks for the comments, I am sooo happy that you guys like it! And by the way, culacula, the name Misaki means beautiful bloom. And for AvatarAiris and Bonito Flakes, there will be more of Kamin in chapt. 4 or 5, but for the worse. haha. Anyway, here is chapter three, it's a smidge longer than chappie 1 and 2 by about a page. Enjoii!**

**-sunlit insomnia**

Three

A mental alarm clock went off in Misaki's mind. She sat up in her bed and stretched out her arms. The morning sun was barely up, but she knew that the streets were busy with people. Which meant people would be hungry for breakfast.

Misaki glanced over at her mother. Her face was twisted from the nightmares that plagued her every night. She followed a bead of sweat drip onto her mother's pillow as a tear seeped down her own cheek. But her hand was fast to wipe it away.

In one quick motion, Misaki stripped off her night gown and pulled her everyday apparel over her head. She wrenched her backpack from under her bed and opened it. Her hand reached inside and pulled out her hairbrush. Misaki brushed her light brown hair through a few times and then tied it into two small buns, leaving the bottom part to flow free over her shoulders. After putting her brush back in her backpack, she got ready the rest of the way and swung her backpack over her shoulder.

Then, work. Another day in the stupidest job in the world. At least that's what Misaki thought. Being paid minimum wage was horrible. And once again she had to go without breakfast. Her stomach rumbled as she clipped her name tag onto her shirt and stepped inside the restaurant she worked for.

"Misaki! You're late!" Hachi, the restaurant owner shouted.

Misaki looked at the clock on the wall.

"Yeah, by five minutes," Misaki fought.

"You can't afford to be late anymore," Hachi said back, "This is the busiest restaurant open for breakfast."

"Well, I'm sorry, Hachi, but I live over a mile away and have no way of transportation, except for on feet," Misaki spat as she picked up a broom and began sweeping the dirt covered floor.

Just then a customer entered the restaurant.

"You're on waitress duty," Hachi said as he took the broom from her, "You're the only morning waitress I have. I fired the other guy."

Misaki opened her mouth to ask why, but shut it instead and walked over to the man who was sitting down.

"Good morning." She put on a happy face. "Would you like some tea?"

"Yes, please," the man answered, "I'll have a cup of green tea and two raspberry biscuits."

"Ok, great. I'll be right back with your order."

The man smiled sweetly, crows feet adorned the side of his eyes. Misaki smiled back, but frowned on the inside. He reminded her of her mother, about 2 years ago. Simple tastes and always happy. But not anymore.

Misaki shook her head of the thoughts and moved back to the kitchen. She poured a cup of hot water and gathered the ingredients to make the green tea.

"Two raspberry biscuits, Saburo," Misaki said to the boy working on the opposite side of the kitchen.

"Got it," he said back in his natural feminine voice , "How's it going?"

Misaki looked up at him. It was a question he asked every morning, getting the same type of answer each time. They both giggled and went back to work.

"Yeah, life's tough," the 18 year old boy in tight clothes responded, "My dad's still trying to get his business together, selling gear to the anyone who's willing to fight the fire nation. And mom's doing pretty good just selling fruit in the market. I'm just…well, I'm just working here."

Misaki looked down embarrassed.

"The way you say it makes it sound like your living the life."

"Oh, yeah and I forgot to mention that my brother going off to military training has drained us of pretty much all our money, leaving us hungry half the time." Then he lowered his voice and inched closer to Misaki. "But luckily I work here and can sneak a bite or two in when the big bossy one isn't looking."

Misaki frowned and looked down at the biscuits Saburo was preparing. She sighed. Saburo kneaded the dough into three round objects, one smaller than the other two.

"You look hungry," he said with a smile, looking back up at her.

Misaki's lips curved into a smile.

"Thanks, Sab," she said, hugging him, "You're the best."

"I try."

They laughed. Misaki was glad to have Saburo as a friend, even if they only could see each other at work.

"Misaki!" Hachi exclaimed, "More customers are coming, get out here!"

She got one last squeeze out of Saburo and zoomed out of the kitchen with the man's green tea.

"Here's your tea, sir," Misaki said happily as she placed the cup of tea on the man's table, "Your biscuits will be right out."

"Thank you," the man answered kindly.

Misaki moved to the next costumer's table. It was a boy about her age, with dark brown hair that covered the tops of his eyes. His smile was simple, but kind.

"Would you like some tea?" Misaki asked.

The rest of the day went by ever so slowly. Customers feed through the door all day long, leaving Misaki exhausted and annoyed.

"Hachi!" she called from the kitchen, as she gathered her backpack, "It's pay day."

Hachi appeared in the doorway.

"I'm sorry, Misaki, but you have been slacking," he responded, "I've reduced your pay slightly."

"No, you can't do this to me," Misaki rebelled, "I need the money."

"Sorry, no pain, no gain," Hachi said back, counting the coins in his hand.

"You listen to me!" Misaki yelled, facing her boss, "I work my butt off every freaking day and you cut my pay?! I need this money to pay off my landlord."

"Sorry, Misaki," Hachi responded, uncaringly.

He dropped the coins in her hand and walked away. Misaki gapped at the money. He had cut her pay by almost a quarter of what she normally got. It was enough money to pay off the landlord, but no enough to buy food.

Misaki stood in the kitchen doorway, groping for air. The customers watched, halfheartedly. Saburo frowned over the oven as he kneaded more dough. Misaki turned back into the kitchen. Saburo opened his arms for her.

"Come here," he said softly.

Misaki burst into tears and fumbled into Saburo's arms, her fists clenched and face red.

"I can't believe this," she sobbed.

"I know," Saburo said, "Listen, you can have half of my pay. My mother makes some money, too and -"

"No. I can't take that from you. You need the money just as much as I do."

"Oh, come on. Your mother is sick in bed and you go without eating just so she can get decent nourishment. You need the money more than I do."

Misaki shook her head in Saburo's chest. She lifted her head. Her hair was now a mess and tear drops stained her cheeks. Still, she couldn't help but giggle.

"I've got to stop doing this," she said, "Crying in public…"

"Don't worry about it, Misaki," Saburo said, "I'll be over your house tomorrow morning with the money."

"No you won't," Misaki answered, "See you."

Saburo smiled sweetly at her as she turned to leave.


	4. Chapter 4: Girl Power

**-Sigh- just finished chapter four, and let me tell you. This is the longest and most action packed chappie yet! ;3 I had a lot of fun writing it and I hope you enjoy reading it. To the new repliers (and the first few) thank you very much for reading and thanks for all the compliments (remember I won't kill you if you have something bad to say). I know the first few chapters got up extremely fast, but I'm going to be working on some other fanfics as well, so don't except the next chapter for a few days. Can't wait to hear what you have to say about this chapter!! Be honest and enjoy! :)**

**- sunlit insomnia**

Four

The ceiling had three giant rain stained splotches spread across it. Misaki stared at the one over her bed, thinking about the day. Saburo was such a great friend. He was kindest person she'd met since moving to Ba Sing Se. But sadly, for her at least, they could never become more than friends. The day Saburo announced he was gay, Misaki was just about to ask him out. But that was over a year ago, and since then, their best friend relationship had grown immensely. And even if Saburo wasn't gay, Misaki knew she didn't have time for a relationship and that if she never started working with him, they could have never had time to become friends.

Misaki wiped the tears from her eyes. This was just the way life was. No time for herself, she couldn't afford it. She sighed and closed her eyes, falling asleep to thought of love.

--

"Misaki!" Inari screeched hoarsely.

Misaki shot out of her bed.

"Mother?!" Misaki asked, fumbling around the dark room, "Are you okay?"

Crossing the room, Misaki groped for the lantern. Finally she found the table and reached for the lantern. She flicked it on and the wick ignited. Then she stumbled to her mother's bedside.

"What's wrong?" Misaki asked.

Her mother coughed desperately.

"I-" Inari started then leaned over the side of the bed and vomited.

Misaki moved out of the way just in time and reached for the wooden crate that they used as a garbage can. She placed it under her mother's white face and rubbed her back as she vomited up bile.

--

When the morning finally came, Misaki had gotten less than an hour of sleep. She slid out of her bed like a ghost, her face pale and cold.

"Ah!" she yawned and wiped the crust from her eyes.

She glanced over at her mother. She was sound asleep. Misaki sat at the kitchen table. She was already fully dressed so she pulled a small scroll out of her bag and wrote a quick note to her mother to tell her she was going to buy some food.

The streets were busy with the early morning commute and mothers out at the market to provide food for their families. Misaki sulked, walking through the streets feeling defeated. Another horrible night of sleep, for her and her mother, but what was worse was that she had no money to buy food. The single coin she held in her pocket could buy merely an apple.

Misaki wandered the streets, wishing she didn't have the conscience that kept her from sneaking a few fruits under her dress. She passed through the thick of the market and came across the small stands where people desperately waited for someone to buy a few of their fruits.

"Misaki," a gentle yet hoarse woman's voice called.

Turning around swiftly, Misaki recognized Saburo's mother sitting behind a wooden table filled with vegetables.

"Kaoru," Misaki smiled kindly.

She bowed before Saburo's mother.

"Oh, it's so nice to see you, sweetheart," Kaoru smiled, "How has your mother been?"

Misaki hesitated, "Um…we've been getting by." She looked down nervously, embarrassed.

"Saburo has told me about your struggles. I understand how hard it must be for you to have to look after your mother like this."

"Yeah, it is." Misaki tried laughing.

"Dear, you know you can come and live with us if you like," she offered, "Saburo's father is out of town for a few months, preparing for the war. It's just me and my son, you are welcome to stay."

"No, I couldn't possibly do that to you guys. I just need to find a better paying job. Well, I better be going, someone has to be selling cheap food."

"You know, you've helped Saburo a lot since his brother went off to school and his father enrolled in the army."

"His father's in the army? Saburo told me that he was just selling equipment for the soldiers."

"It's been hard for him to come to terms with the idea. He's lucky to have you working with him."

Misaki smiled and bowed, "Not as lucky as I am. I'll see you later, then. Tell Saburo I said hi."

"Of course, dear," Kaoru nodded, "And here."

She pulled a few cabbages off her cart and held them out for Misaki.

"For you," she said sweetly.

"No, I couldn't."

"Saburo has told me about you not being able to afford food for you and your mother. Take them."

Misaki blushed and gingerly took the cabbages. She weighed them in her hands.

"Thank you so much," she smiled, "As soon as I get the money I'll pay you back."

"No need to," Kaoru said, "Take care now."

Misaki walked off, sticking the cabbages in her backpack.

Although she now had food, Misaki kept walking. As much as she loved and cared for her mother, she didn't want to have to face her just yet. The day was young, and it was only day she had off from work.

As Misaki passed the alley where she had been earth bending a few nights before, she caught a glimpse of several figures standing near the end of it. She watched as one of the figure's shadows cringed, the other standing over her threateningly.

"Give me your money or I take the child!" a loud, crude voice shouted.

On impulse, Misaki's feet ran down the alley. The taller figure had a mask over his face and was clutching the cringing woman's child. He swiftly directed the knife from the woman to Misaki.

"Get out of here," the voice threatened.

"Let go of the kid," Misaki said, her face completely serious and unafraid.

She took a step forward.

"Don't get any closer or I slit her throat," the man demanded, now pointing the knife at the little girl's neck.

Misaki froze. Slowly, she backed away. She could see in the woman's eyes that she needed help. Suddenly, Misaki crammed her heel into the ground, forcing up a bunch of floating stones. She punched three at the man's head and used the two remaining ones as steps. Her body moved quickly as she jumped off the floating rocks and flipped in the air, knocking the sword out of the man's hand and grabbing the girl as she landed. Her feet dove into the ground as she hit it and punctured two large piece of slate to slice through the man. Before they impaled him he jumped backward, doing a back flip in the air and landing one of the hut's roofs.

Misaki tossed the girl into her mother's arms and stomped out five more chunks of rock. She fired each one at the man, but he dodged them all. Swiftly, Misaki front flipped onto another roof and lifted rock spears out of the ground with her hands. The man sprung from roof to roof. But Misaki was fast. She spit the stone spears at him like fire as she raced across the gutters.

In a sudden swoop, two of the spears pinned the man against one of the larger hut's chimneys. His chest rose and fell quickly as he struggled to pull free of his pinned sleeves. In a single jump, Misaki soared from one side of the alley to the other. The mother and child watched in amazement as her body drifted over them.

After landing, Misaki walked up to the pinned man, panting, and her hair loose from the battle. Once Misaki was standing directly in front of the man, she stared into his harsh brown eyes. She lifted her hand and pulled the mask away from the man's face. His dark brown hair was slicked perfectly to the side.

"You," she hissed.

Kamin gritted his teeth and flared his nostrils.

"I knew you were no good from the first time I saw you," Misaki told him.

She kept her eyes thin to keep her fierce appearance.

"But why?" she asked softly, her voice still stiff and angry, "Why would you want to hurt a child?"

"I need the money," he admitted openly.

"That's why you tried to befriend me?" Misaki asked, her raised eyebrows curiously waiting.

He dropped his head, still tough, but accepting his defeat.

"Yes," he whispered in a husky voice.

"Well guess what?!" Misaki shouted, "I have probably less money than you do. I don't even have enough money to buy food! But what I lack in money I gain in strength and power. I am not afraid to mess up that pretty head of yours! So you better get the hell out of here and you better not pull this charade again! The fact that I work my butt off every freaking day and don't even get paid enough to buy food for my sick mother, and you just mooch off people and threaten children for money is absurd! I don't want to see your ugly face around here again, because I'll be waiting! And next time, don't expect to come out of this alive!"

He was shaken by what Misaki had said, and frankly, so was she. Her face was red, teeth bared, and hand raised in the air. She grasped for air as Kamin hung his head.

Without touching the spears, she pulled them out of Kamin's sleeves and crunched one into a boulder. As he stepped out of the way of the chimney, Misaki pounded the boulder into Kamin's stomach. He soared across the rooftops, clipping their tips with his butt.

Misaki turned away. She hoped that that would be that last time she ever saw him. Getting her breathing back to normal, Misaki sprung off the roof and back into the alley. The mother and child were still standing there in shock.

"You won't be seeing him again," Misaki assured them.

"Thank you, thank you," the mother bowed, "You saved my girl."

Misaki nodded once and exited the alley.

"Wait!" the mother called after her.

She reached into her pocket and pulled out a few gold coins.

"Here, take this as a reward," the mother insisted.

"I-" Misaki started to object.

She wasn't in the mood to argue over it, and plus, she needed the money desperately. She cupped her hands and accepted the money.

Bowing, she said, "I very much appreciate this. Thank you."

Stuffing the money in her pocket, she left the alley and vowed never to practice her earth bending there again.


	5. Chapter 5: Fire and Water

**Hey! I just got done with chapter five. Thanks for the comments to chapter four. I'm so happy you guys liked the fight scene, it was sooo much fun to write. and thanks Bonito Flakes for the...uh...whats that word.? Oh, creative critizism, or something like that. Yeah, that line was a little odd. I probably shouldn't have used the word back twice. I definitely could have seperated that line into two and could have gave it more imagery. **

**I'm sorry this next chapter is so short. There wasn't much more I could do with it that would be important to the story. It's basically an introduction to Daiki. So hopefully, from now on, I can develope him as well as Misaki. Kay, here it is!**

**- sunlit insomnia**

Five

Rules to be Followed

1. Rent must be paid no later than a week past the due date. No exceptions!

2. Only a maximum of four people can live in each hut. If a new baby exceeds the limit, you have up to a year to move out. No exceptions!

3. There is to be absolutely NO earth bending under an circumstances, unless the village is being taken over. No exceptions!

-Sincerely, Denji

The wooden sign outside the semi-circle of huts didn't seem very welcoming, but it was the only thing Daiki could afford. He attempted to flatten out his messy dark brown hair and fixed his blue, water nation shirt.

Cautiously, Daiki stepped up to the door that the sign was stapled to. He raised his fist and knocked on the door. Someone shouted from inside. A furious face answered his knocking.

"What do you want?!" Denji shouted, his thick Japanese accent scrambling the syllables.

"Um, I was looking for a place to stay temporarily," Daiki cleared his throat.

"How long is temporarily?" Denji asked.

"Uh, a couple of weeks, maybe a month," Daiki gulped.

"Sorry, there are no available huts," Denji said back, "Unless you want to rent out of someone else's hut."

Misaki stared out the only window in her hut. Her eyelids hung down over the tops of her eyes. She was so tired and so week since her run in with Kamin. She couldn't hear what Denji was saying to the boy, but it didn't look good.

"Okay, thank you," Daiki forced a smile and walked off.

From her window, Misaki watched the boy walk away. She sank to the floor and banged the back of her head against the wall. Closing her eyes, she wished, for only a moment, that her mother could just get up and be fine.

Daiki walked through the market streets. All he could think about was his new life. Ever since the fire nation invaded the northern water tribe, Daiki couldn't wait to get away and start a new life. He had fought hard and only came out with a sprained ankle. And now his limp was hardly noticeable.

Daiki kicked a stone with his foot. The thought of his parents ran through his head. His mother had also fought hard in the war, but his thoughts strayed back to his father. His parents had once been in love. Daiki knew it wasn't just lust either. They had loved each other enough to stay together for four years and give birth to him. The thought that his father might be somewhere out there, fighting in the war for the fire nation, made his stomach tighten in knots. A fire burned inside him, the same fire that fueled his fire bending. He was lucky that water bending came easy and didn't involve such harsh emotion to harvest it's power.

But the invasion was over and Daiki had come to Ba Sing Se to regain his power, life and emotion. He desperately wanted to find his father, but first he wanted to take off some time to just live like a normal teen. He longed for the love that his parents once shared, knowing that real love would last longer. Although only 17, he was sure of what kind of love he wanted.


	6. Chapter 6: Tears and Dirt

**:( Sorry ahead of time that this chapter is going to be mega sad. haha. (I don't know why that's funny)... It just had to be this way and don't worry the whole story won't be a sob fest...Anywhoodles, here is chapter six, the ultimate turning point in Misaki's life, well one of them. I hope you like it, and I'm sorry that the next chappie probably won't be posted for a few days. I just embarked on a plethora of different fanfics and I have to keep writing them to (check 'um out if you like that type of stuff). Oh, and also, sorry about two chapters in a row with the word 'and' in the middle. It just fits..you'll see. So Can't wait to see what you have to say about chappie 6...hm, okay, here it is. **

**- sunlit insomnia**

Six

Misaki shot up in her bed. She still had an hour before she had to get to work and the sun was only just peeking out of the sky. Loud shouting was coming from outside. Misaki looked over at her mother to make sure she was asleep. Her brow furrowed at the middle as she tried to fight another horrible dream.

Silently, Misaki slipped out of bed and made her way to the window. A light was on from across the street. She rubbed the clearness into her eyes and gazed back out the window.

Denji was arguing with a tall, dark haired teen. Misaki blinked to make sure she was seeing correctly. It was Kamin. Her face burned red with anger and she fought the urge to go out there and earth bend him into the ground.

Just then, Denji pointed to Misaki's hut. Her eyes widened and she lowered her head in the window. By now, both of them were staring at the door to the hut. Misaki held her breath. Slowly they turned their heads back and continued talking, but as Kamin twitched his head he caught a glimpse of her.

Misaki ducked under the window but she knew it was already too late. Footsteps approached her hut. Gulping, Misaki jumped up and raced to the door before they could knock. She glanced over at her mother, then quietly turned the door knob.

Standing with their arms crossed, Misaki was unwelcomingly greeted by Denji and Kamin. She closed the door behind her and stood as tall as she could.

"What do you want?" Misaki accused, making sure her tone was tough enough.

"You have been earth bending!" Denji shouted angrily, raising his fist, "You're little _friend_ told me all about it."

"What did he tell you?!" Misaki screeched.

"He said that you were mad at him for some reason and that you just attacked him!" Denji yelled, "You know the rules, no earth bending around here."

"That's not true!" Misaki fought, "He was mugging a woman and I saved her child. Of course I had to earth bend, it was the only way to save them."

"And why should I believe you? Besides, you know the rules."

"First of all, it wasn't around here. And why should you believe _him_?! You don't even know him. You know me, I wouldn't brake the rules on purpose! It was self-defense and it wasn't even near here!"

"I'm still not convinced!" Denji shouted, his face almost purple from yelling, "You never pay your rent and you are always looking for excuses to get away with it."

"That has nothing to do with this!" Misaki shouted, on the brink of tears, "And you know why I pay rent late, but I always get it in."

"Misaki, there were witnesses," Kamin added calmly.

"Yeah, witnesses that I saved from you who was going to kill them!"

"I don't know what you're talking about. But I know that they saw you earth bend. You _did_ earth bend."

"You were going to take the woman's child!"

Kamin shook his head and looked down disappointingly.

"That's it, Misaki," Denji said sadly, "You have been so much trouble as it is. You have to move out."

"What?!" Misaki screamed, "Denji, you know my mother is sick. We have nowhere else to go. You can't do this to me!"

"I'll give you until tomorrow night to move out," he responded simply and turned to walk off.

"Please," Misaki begged, "You can't do this. What is my mother supposed to do?"

"I'm sorry, Misaki, but that is not my problem," Denji said, "It's already been decided. I already have someone who is going to move in."

"But," Misaki pleaded, "You can't…"

Denji walked off and Kamin stood and looked down at Misaki, who was now on her knees. Hot tears streaked down her cheeks. Kamin smirked, happy to have ratted her out. Misaki looked up at him, teeth bared and hands already in the ground, ready to pull up the earth.

Kamin chuckled, then disappeared into the shadows.

Misaki raised chucks of rock out of the earth and held them over her head. But she couldn't do it. She couldn't do the exact thing that had gotten her kicked out. And she was too tired to fight.

"Rahhhhhhhh!!" Misaki screamed in anger.

She smashed the rocks into the ground, leaving a big, gaping hole in middle of the huts. A few lights came on in the surrounding houses. Then she pounded the ground with her fists, setting free the tears in the corner of her eyes.

The ground crunched hard under her bare feet as she ran. Unconsciously, she was earth bending holes into the ground. The market streets were totally deserted and the sun seemed to burn a hole in the sky as it ever so slowly ascended.

Misaki's legs ached by the time she got to the restaurant she worked at. It was still too early to go in, so Misaki remained outside. She collapsed on the side of the building, sinking weakly to the ground and letting the tears soak her hands. She knew she sounded like an idiot, but what did it matter. She would honestly rather be dead.

Her eyes were red and sore by the time she had stopped balling. The sun was now over the outer wall and visible from the tops of the buildings. People began to bustle about the streets. Misaki struggled to pull herself together. For now she just sat, back against the wall and face covered in tears and dirt.

Through her watery eyes, Misaki saw a figure running toward her.

"Misaki!" Saburo shouted.

He dropped his food basket and ran over to her.

"What's wrong, Misa," Saburo asked, collapsing next to her and pulling her into his lap.

He wiped the tears that clung under her eyes and let her rest her head on his shoulder. This, in turn, forced more tears to surface.

"What happened?" he asked caringly.

Misaki licked the tears off her lips and sat up. Her eyes dropped to the ground as she attempted to compose herself.

"I…I got kicked out of my house," she sobbed.

"Why? What happened?"

She sniffled, "This jerk who tried mugging some woman and stealing her child told on me for earth bending." A few tears escaped. "One of the rules at the place I'm renting says no earth bending. But…I tried. I told the truth…but…but."

Her face twisted with sadness as more tears tore from her eyes.

"I can't believe this," Misaki cried, "What am I supposed to do?"

"It's okay, sweetheart."

Misaki rested her head on Saburo's shoulder again.

"You know I'm always here for you," Saburo continued, "You can stay with my mother and I."

Through a few more sobs, Misaki weighed her options in her head. She _could _stay with Saburo, at least until she could afford a new house. She could move somewhere out of Ba Sing Se, start a new life and still be able to look after her mother. Misaki stopped there. There was nothing else she could really do and she didn't want to have to think about anything worse.

She buried her head in Saburo's chest.

"I love you, Saburo," she cried.

He gently held her in a hug.

"I love you, too, Misa."


	7. Chapter 7: Chance

**Hey! Sorry the wait is becoming longer. I've started some other fanfics as well and I found that it's harder to keep up than I thought. haha I would like to give a special thanks to AvatarAiris and crystalfeathers for sticking through and always have great replies. It's great to know that you are still reading and have something to always say about it. I'll dedicate this chappie to you guys! :3  
Um..I hope other people are reading and those who are, please reply! I don't want this story to die. It's so much fun to write. This is probably the longest chappie yet. I forget, so here it is. And yeah, there's a lot of talking. And as always, Enjoi!**

**- sunlit insomnia**

Seven

"Come on, we better get inside," Saburo insisted, "I know it's tough, but you need to work today to get the money."

Misaki wiped her eyes and nodded.

"Yeah, let's go," she whispered.

Saburo put his arm around Misaki's shoulder and they walked inside the restaurant.

Hachi was already in the restaurant, wiping off tables and sweeping up crumbs. While Misaki headed right back to the kitchen, Saburo pulled Hachi aside to talk with him.

From behind the glass kitchen window, Misaki watched Saburo half-talk, half-argue with Hachi. Misaki turned around and began kneading dough. She pressed her palms angrily into it. She couldn't believe all of this was happening. She had come so far. She needed a plan. But not now, now she needed to just earn her money for pay day.

Misaki jumped as she kitchen door swung open. Saburo entered, a smile plastered on his face. Misaki looked up at him, a piece of her hair falling in front of her eyes. Saburo put his arm around Misaki's shoulder and squeezed her in a side hug.

"I told Hachi about what happened, and he said he would raise your pay slightly and he would let you work some nights as well to earn extra."

Misaki's eyes brightened and she loosely hugged him.

"You're amazing," Misaki said with a grateful smile.

Saburo's glimmering smile only made Misaki feel better.

"Customers!" Hachi shouted from the main part of the restaurant.

Misaki quickly kneaded the dough the rest of the way and let Saburo form them into biscuit shapes. Holding her head up high, Misaki pushed through the kitchen door. The fakest smile in the history of fake smiles, plastered itself to Misaki's face. She kept her muscles tight, afraid that if she let her smile sag, it would turn to a frown.

An elderly woman sat at a small, round table in the center of the floor. Her face was pulled up in an expression of joy. Just seeing her, made Misaki feel the slightest bit better. In the far corner of the restaurant, a dark chestnut haired boy sat back in his chair and stared out the window, deep in thought. Misaki walked softly over to the woman.

"Good morning," she managed to spit up.

"Good morning to you, young dear," she said with a giant smile.

She studied Miskai's face for a moment and seemed to see through the fake smile.

"You seem troubled," she stated.

Pulling her smile up, Misaki responded. "Yeah, I had a rough night. But, whatever. Would you like some tea?"

"Yes please," the woman answered, "White tea would be nice."

Misaki nodded once with a smile and turned to the kitchen.

"And deary," the woman stopped her, "Things will get better really soon. I see a boy in your future and a life changing experience."

Misaki's smile faded into an expression of curiosity and skepticism. But the woman's wide smile kept her from saying anything. She turned and headed to the kitchen. In a sigh, she banished the woman's words from her head and focused on getting her tea.

Misaki walked into the kitchen, the atmosphere already clearing up a bit.

"Uh, I need a white tea, Saburo," she said with a small, but real, smile.

"Coming up," Saburo responded and began pouring a cup of hot water.

Back in the restaurant, Misaki walked back to the boy, smiling at the woman on the way.

"Would you like some tea?" Misaki asked, looking down.  
She gazed at the boy and was trapped in his eyes. Strangely, one was a sparkling diamond blue, and the other a golden hazel.

"Uh…" the boy stuttered, looking up at her.

"Have I seen you before?" Misaki asked slowly, before he could answer.

"I came in here the other day," the boy answered.

His voice was so pure. It had a rough edge to it, but the words flowed smoothly as he spoke. He had on water tribe apparel and his hair was roused around his face.

"Sorry," Misaki realized they hadn't said anything in over five seconds, "What would you like?"

"What would you recommend?" he asked.

"I would recommend that you go somewhere else, this place is a rip-off," Misaki leaned down and said quietly.

The boy chuckled, but sat back and stared back outside.

"Have you ever felt as though something's not right? Like the way you are living your life?"

Misaki looked down at the table, "I feel that way every day." Her voice cracked.

The boy looked up at her. He could feel her sadness and Misaki knew it. They shared the feeling of struggle and sorrow.

"I'm sorry, I should have introduced myself before asking that," he held out his hand, "My name's Daiki."

"Misaki," she said, taking his hand and shaking it lightly, "Why do you feel that way?"

"What? Like something's not right?" She nodded. " When I came to Ba Sing Se, I was looking for something. I was looking for love. But now that I'm here, it's not as easy as I thought."

"And why not? You're plenty handsome."

Daiki smiled kindly but looked down. "I realized that people have complex lives here. It's not as easy as just wandering the markets and hoping to run into someone nice. Love isn't something you can just look for. It's more like fate. It needs to find _you_."

Misaki smiled, "That's sweet."

"So I'm sure _you _have a boyfriend," Daiki raised his eyebrows, "You're quite pretty as well."

"Really? I'm pretty sure there's dirt all over my face right now."

Daiki smirked, "Even with the dirt, you're pretty."

Misaki rolled her eyes, "No, I don't have a boyfriend. I don't even have any friends, except one, and I wouldn't even have met him if we didn't work together."

"So he's here then?" Daiki asked.

"Mhm. He's the sweetest guy I've ever met and I'm so grateful to have him here. Without him…" Misaki looked down. Without him, she might have decided to end it long ago.

"But either way, I don't have time for love. I don't have time for anything. I don't even have time to talk to you. What you would like to order?"

"I'd like to order a few more minutes with you."

"I can't, I need the money."

Daiki frowned, "It seems that you're the only one who understands anything around here. You understand how I feel at least. I came to Ba Sing Se to find myself and to find love, and all I can find is that life is tougher than I ever hoped. Fighting the fire nation was hard enough. But now realizing that I'm on my own. I have to fend for myself and make my own living. This is it. It's time to start living. I'm just not sure how."

They were silent.

"So, where do you live?" Daiki asked.

"I don't," Misaki answered, looking down.

"What do you-"

"Where do _you_ live?" Misaki interrupted.

"Well, currently, I'm waiting for a hut," Daiki said, "I'm moving into a place about a mile away from here. The landlord, Denji, just told me he had an opening.-"

A small, innocent sound escaped Misaki's throat. Water filed her tear ducts and her throat stung as she forced them back down.

"That's my house," she said weekly, "Or, was my house. I knew I saw you before."

"Are you moving out?" he asked curiously.

"I…I…"Misaki couldn't finish.

"It's okay, sit down," Daiki offered, "What's wrong?"

"I was kicked out of my house last night," Misaki managed to squeeze through her throat, "This…jerk told Denji that I had been earth bending."

"Well, were you?" Daiki asked, trying not to sound accusing.

"I did!" Misaki nearly shouted, pushing herself to her feet, "I did earth bend, and I know it's one of the rules to not do it. But if you were there. He…he tried stealing a woman's child!"

She bit her lip to stop from crying. Slowly, she sank back to the floor, sitting on the cold tile for a few seconds. Daiki sprang from his seat and pulled her up into the chair.

"Hey, it's okay, you don't have to cry," he tried soothing her.

"And why not?" Miskai gritted, "I have every right to cry. My mother is so sick, I have no where to go with her. We need to live there."

"You can live in the hut with me."

"No way. I wouldn't go back there if my life depended on it. That man is a monster."

Misaki had managed to subside her tears and slump over the table. Daiki took a seat across from her. He kept his head down and picked away at the edge of the table.

"I have an idea."

Misaki looked up, but she was still sulking with sorrow.

"We can go to the northern water tribe. That's where I used to live. They have the best medicine in all of the world."

"I…I couldn't," Misaki answered, "You just moved here and-"

"Hey," Daiki stopped her, putting his hands on her shoulders, "I only came here because I couldn't find love where I lived. I needed a break from normal life, and I think I found that. Think of this as an adventure."

Misaki sat quietly, then said, "And what other option do I have…And if you turn out to be some evil undercover fire bender who's trying to hold me captive, I'll just- Well, there won't be much else to do _or _to lose. Let's do it."


	8. Chapter 8: 'Till it's Gone

**Hiya! Sooo sorry that the wait has been soo long. I don't know if it was long to you, but it was to me. My cousin was over from tues to thurs night and I just finished this chapter last night at 11 and was too tired to read it over. it's so hard to not be able to come on here! So anyway, here it is! There seems to be less and less readers, :( but I'm just glad that those of you who are reading and replying like it. Um, oh! Expect chapters about everyother day or so. I've decided to come up with a plan of writing a chapter one day and posting the next. So, I hope you like it, and I'll get back to writing soon!**

**- sunlit insomnia**

Eight

Misaki raced into the kitchen of the restaurant. She skidded across the floor and nearly fell into the counter.

"Saburo," Misaki said, "I want you to meet someone. We have a plan and I think it could work out."

"Wait, you're telling me you just met this guy and your going to just trust him? Remember what happened with that other guy."

"Saburo, listen. I knew that Kamin was bad from the beginning. The way he pushed himself on me while I didn't want anything to do with him. I knew that he was bad. But Daiki…I just know it. I know he's a good person. I could sense it when I first met him. And even if it doesn't work out-our plan- it's not like I have anything to lose, except you and my mother. We just have to trust him."

Saburo's brow furrowed, deep in thought. He knew Misaki was right, but he was still afraid of her getting hurt. He nodded once and slipped out of the kitchen after her.

Misaki ran straight back to Daiki. Saburo followed, but made a quick stop to give the elderly woman her tea. She just smiled, knowing that Misaki had found the boy she had seen. And her adventure was just about to begin.

"Saburo, this is Daiki," Misaki introduced her friends, "Daiki, Saburo."

Daiki stood up and bowed, then shook hands with Saburo.

"It's nice to meet you," Daiki said with a smile, "Misaki has already told me that you are her best friend. She's lucky."

Saburo smiled and nodded.

"Please, sit," Daiki told Saburo.

Daiki sat on one side of the table, and Saburo and Misaki on the other.

"So, Saburo," Misaki started, "Daiki has told me about the medicine in the northern water tribe. That's where he's from. We decided that the two of us will go there and get medicine for my mother. And I was hoping…I was hoping she could stay with you for now."

Saburo just listened and thought for a moment.

"So, you guys are going to leave? How long will it be?"

"I'm thinking about two month or so," Daiki answered.

"Wow," Saburo thought, "That's…a while."

"Listen, Saburo," Misaki started, her cheeks turning red, "I know it might be a while, but I think it's the right thing to do. If I don't get medicine to my mother…she…well, you know. And I can't wait much longer."

Saburo nodded, "I understand, Misaki. I just wish I could come along, you know. I don't want you to get hurt."

"I'll be fine," Misaki forced a smile.

"I'll be with her," Daiki added, "You don't have to worry."

"You're right," Saburo answered, "So when are you going to do this?"

"Tomorrow morning," Misaki answered, "I'm going to work as late as I can and see if Hachi will pay me for today. Then tonight I'll bring my mother over to your house and tomorrow we'll say our good byes."

Saburo and Daiki both nodded.

--

The darkness quickly blanketed itself over the sky and seeped into the restaurant. The dim lamps on inside barely lit the entire place. Misaki packed up her belongings and opened the kitchen door.

"I'm leaving now, Hachi," Misaki yelled through the restaurant, without looking up from the floor.

"Misaki," Hachi said calmly, he was sitting at one of the small tables.

As Misaki turned around, Hachi rose from the seat. In his hands were enough coins to last her for about a month. It was quite a substantial amount of money. Misaki walked confidently over to Hachi.

"You were a great worker," Hachi complimented, "And even though you've been going so many tough times, you still worked so hard. It's going to be tough finding a replacement."

Misaki knew he said it with sincerity. She gratefully took the money and bowed.

"Thank you so much, Hachi," Misaki smiled, "It was great working here."

She urged herself not to let a tear slip up. Hachi smiled and wrapped his arms around her. Misaki hugged him back. This was the first time Hachi showed true affection toward her. But she figured that you just don't know what you've lost until it's gone.

--

Misaki rushed through the door of her hut. Daiki was already there, secretly letting Inari stay there. The first thing Misaki saw when she entered was Daiki crouched over her mother's bed. He jerked around, his brow furrowed in worry.

"Thank goodness you're here," Daiki said, "I don't know what's wrong with her."

Daiki had sweet caked in the creases of his forehead. He licked his lips to keep them from cracking and bleeding. Something was definitely wrong.

Misaki dropped her bag in the doorway and raced over to her mother. She dropped by her bedside and ran her eyes over her mother's face.

"What's wrong?!" Misaki nearly yelled.

"I can't breathe," Inari struggled to say.

Misaki pushed her mother's back up so that she was in sitting position. Struggling, Inari gasped in mouthfuls of air. Misaki sat, rubbing her mother's back, doing anything she could to get her to breath correctly.

"We have to take her to the healer," Misaki announced.

Daiki looked worriedly at her. He bit his lip, debating whether to say something. Slowly Misaki started lifting her mother out of bed.

"Wait!" Daiki shouted, "I think I can help. Where's the healer live?"

"Why? What can you do?" Misaki asked.

"Just where does she live?!" Daiki nearly shouted, leaving Misaki in shock.

"Um," she gapped, "She lives near the beginning of the market. There's a sign on her door. Her house is on the left, you'll see it."

Daiki nodded in concentration. He turned to leave.

"Daiki," Misaki hesitated, stopping him in the doorway.

She put her hand on his shoulder. Her face was twisted with worry. Her eyes seemed to search his for answers.

"Whatever you have to do, hurry," she sobbed.

Her emerald green eyes drooped in sadness, begging for hope.

"Don't worry, I will," Daiki answered quickly.

He turned to leave again, Misaki still standing in the door. In one quick motion Daiki whipped back around and held Misaki in a hug. It lasted only three seconds, but it felt like hope had been placed back in her heart.

Misaki watched as Daiki raced into the darkness.

--

"It took you long enough!" Misaki shouted as Daiki rushed through the door. He was covered in a thin layer of sweat, and had a glass bottle of water in his hand.

He placed the bottle on the table and bent over to take a breath.

"What is that? Water?! What are we going to do with water?" Misaki asked.

Her expression was in between furious, anxious, nervous and paranoid.

"I think I can do this," Daiki finally said.

"Do what?" Misaki asked.

Daiki brought the small tube of water over to Inari's bedside. She still wheezed in pain, grasping air she could get into her lungs. Daiki bent over Inari, carefully plucking the cork out of the bottle. He gathered his concentration and pulled in a deep breath of air. Misaki just watched anxiously.

Skillfully, Daiki water bended the water into a long, smooth whip. He wrapped it around the air and motioned it over his head. He took another breath and covered his right hand with the water. He gingerly brought his hand down to Inari's chest, placing it over her lungs. The water hovered over Inari like an oval board. Daiki placed his other hand next to his right one, letting the water engulf them both . He stared down at his hands and focused his thoughts.

Misaki watched in a daze as the water glowed a brilliant white light. The light seemed to reflect off Daiki's face and spread through the entire room for only a few seconds. Daiki glided the water back into the bottle and closed it back up. Inari now breathed fluently through her nose.

"Thank you," she smiled up at Daiki, "Thank you."

"Now you just rest," Daiki softly instructed her.

Inari closed her eyes. A smile played across her lips as she drifted into sleep.

Daiki watched as she slipped out of reality, then turned to face Misaki. He smiled sweetly, glad to have helped.

"Spirit water," they both said, then chuckled.

"Wow," Misaki smiled, "I thought you might have been a water bender, but I can't believe you're a healer. I thought only girls could be healers."

"Most healers are girls, but I guess I just inherited the power from my mother."

Misaki smiled, "Well thank you. You were great."

"I understand what you have to go through," Daiki said calmingly.

He moved closer to Misaki and put his arm around her shoulder.

"It must be tough."

"It is, but that's why we are going on this journey


	9. Chapter 9: Goodbye

**Forget everything I said about expceting chapters everyother day or whatever. I've embarked on so many stories and I just don't have time to write all day long. Although I loooveeee writing, I still have a life. hehe. So whenever the chapters are done is when I'll post it. At the least, i'll probably post about twice a week.  
Also, I just found fictionpress and I might have to post some stories there too now! ;3 So, here is chapter...nine, right. If you are reading I'd really like some replies. I don't have many readers and I really don't want this story to die. Thanx! and enjoy (sorry its so sappy) hehe**

**- sunlit insomnia**

Nine

The neon orange clouds filtered through the sky. Misaki gazed up. She had been awake for the past two hours. Just the thought of going on the journey with Daiki had made her mind go crazy. Misaki rested her chin on her knees and closed her eyes. She didn't know what was to come of her journey, but she hoped for the best.

"Hey," Daiki said softly.

Misaki lifted her head and looked up at Daiki. Her eyes sagged because of how tired she was. Daiki smiled laughingly.

"You look lovely this morning," he joked.

"Ha ha," she respoded sarcastically, "I feel great, too."

Daiki sat on a tree stump next to her.

"I've been up for hours," Misaki confessed, "I just can't stop thinking about this. Being away from my mother, not being able to see Saburo everyday, and especially not knowing where this adventure will lead us."

"But that's the fun of it, right?" Daiki smiled.

"Yeah, I guess I could use some fun," Misaki responded, "I just never thought I'd be doing this so openly. I never even expected to meet someone and have time to actually talk with them. And now this."

She smiled up at Daiki, trying to hide her worry.

"But it's what I need to do. I just can't wait any longer."

Daiki nodded, honestly proud of her for doing this.

"Are you all packed?" Daiki asked.

Misaki looked up at him. She bit her lip and a tear slid from her eye.

"I've been ready for over two hours, but I don't know if I'll be able to leave," she admitted, "This is just so hard."

"I understand," Daiki responded, putting his arm around her shoulder, "It was tough leaving the northern water tribe."

Misaki turned around, leaving Daiki's hand to drop at his side.

"It's not the same," Misaki said back.

"Misaki-" Daiki tried to say to her.

She rose from her seat and turned to leave.

"I need to go talk to Saburo," she told Daiki.

Daiki looked down, feeling as though he had done or said something wrong.

Misaki walked off with her head down. She shoved her hands in her pockets and bit her lip. So much was going on. _Maybe I shouldn't go._ She paused in her steps. No, she had to do this. Her mother needed the medicine.

"Well, this is it," Saburo said.

He, Misaki, Daiki, Inari and Kaoru stood outside Saburo's hut. Misaki and Daiki were on one side, and the other's in front of Saburo's house. Tears welled up in Misaki's eyes, as well as Saburo's. Silence mutilated their thoughts, forcing up more tears.

Saburo put his arms out, as tears started streaming down his face.

"I'm going to miss you," he cried.

Misaki whipped herself into Saburo's arms and buried her wet face in his shoulder.

"I'm going to miss you, too," she sniffled, "I wish you could come, but it's better that you stay here. It's your job to watch after my mother, okay?"

She pulled away a little bit and looked into Saburo's eyes.

"Of course, Misa," he said back softly, "I love you so much, and I'm going to miss you so much."

"Saburo," Misaki whispered, "I love you. I've always loved you. And although I know you love me in a different way, I've always loved you more, in every way possible. You're my best friend, you're my…my angel. Before I met you I never thought I'd get through any of this. You're a life saver and love you."

"Oh, come on, Misaki," Saburo sobbed, "You know that's just going to make me cry even more."

They wrapped each other in another hug, embracing each other and holding onto the moment.

"Come on, you better get going," Kaoru said kindly.

Misaki and Saburo pulled apart, both sniffling. Hair clung to Misaki's wet face. She tried pushing it away and looked back at Saburo. A giggle escaped her throat.

She sniffed, "Look at us. We're a bunch of saps."

They both laughed and gave each other one last hopeful look.

Misaki then turned to Kaoru. Like a second mother, Kaoru picked a piece of hair out of Misaki's face and smiled.

"You're doing the right thing," she said happily, "And don't worry about your mother. She'll be just fine with us."

"Thank you, Kaoru," Misaki said with one last sniffle.

"And good luck," she smiled.

Misaki grinned back, but it faded as she moved over to her mother. Sitting in a simple wooden chair, Inari's eyes filled with sadness. Sinking to her knees, Misaki forced her tears from shedding. She'd had enough of crying, for good this time.

"I'll be back as soon as I can, mother," Misaki said.

Inari flung her arms around Misaki unexpectedly.

"I'll miss you, sweetie," she whispered in her ear.

"Don't worry, mother," Misaki said back as she pulled away.

Weekly, Inari put her hands on Misaki's shoulders.

"I'm so sorry," Inari sobbed, "I'm sorry for all of this. If I weren't sick-" Her mouth gapped open, tears slipping inside it's depths.

"You don't deserve any of this."

Misaki looked down, still determined not to cry. She rose slowly and looked down at her mother.

"Goodbye, mother," Misaki smiled, "Don't worry about me."

Inari just smiled, too choked up to say anything back. Scraping the dirt under her bare feet, Misaki slipped back next to Daiki.

"You take good care of her," Saburo said to Daiki.

"Don't worry, she'll be fine with me," Daiki smiled, looking over at Misaki with a smile.

Her sweet face seemed to never be clean of dirt, and her clothes hung limply on her frail body. She desperately needed some food in her.

As they turned to leave, Daiki swore to make sure Misaki got the food she needed, and he couldn't help but wish she was going on this journey for _him_, as well as her mother


	10. Chapter 10: In the Thick of the Woods

**Thanks AvatarAiris. Um, it seems that you were the only replier to chapter nine. That makes me really sad. (well, happy that u liked it, but not happy that others aren't replying) :( come on people, i need some support, writing is all i got! So, I just finished chapter Ten, the beginning of the journey. I hope more peoples are reading this, and if you are, you could at least reply. :( **

**For those of you who are reading, I hope you like it. I won't be posting until, probably Saturday. I'm going over my grandma's till Friday. Please r&r, I expect more replies when I come back!! **

**- sunlit insomnia**

Ten

Small stones crunched under Misaki's feet, leaving imprints in their soles. The silence between her and Daiki was deathly sickening. Silence meant she had time to think, and being able to think meant she could re-weigh her options about this journey.

"I need a distraction," Misaki finally admitted.

"What kind of distraction?" Daiki asked, looking over at her.

"Something to take my mind off reality."

Daiki smiled, raising his eyebrows.

"What's your favorite color?" he asked.

Misaki stopped and put her hand on her hip.

"What?!" Daiki asked innocently, chuckling

Misaki rolled her eyes and continued walking. Daiki skipped a step to catch up to her.

"What was your life like before the fire nation invaded your home?" Misaki asked.

"Well, when I was four my father left. He and my mother had met during a fire nation invasion. My father was a soldier who was drafted into the war. He didn't want to fight, but he had no choice. One day, while at a small island, just outside the northern water tribe, he captured my mother. She was a skillful water bender and healer, and one of the only women who were put on the battle field.

"The fire nation was taking in captives, forcing the northern water tribe to accept defeat. My father was in charge of watching the prisoners, and that's when he met my mother. They accidentally fell in love and my father secretively let all the captives go. He disguised himself as a water tribe warrior and lived with my mother until they had me.

"By then the fire nation had found out what he had done and they were on an avid search for him, determined to have him executed. For four years, he secretively hid out with me and mother, but he knew it was too risky, he didn't want to put us in danger. I hardly even knew him when he left, but he left with me the best gift of all- the ability to fire bend-"

"Wait! You're a fire bender!?" Misaki screamed.

They had been traveling in the woods for a quite a while, and had come across a dead end, a waterfall.

"Why didn't you tell me?" Misaki asked.

"I just…" Daiki stammered.

He ran his hands through his hair nervously, trying to stay calm.

"I just didn't want you to not trust me. I wouldn't hurt you."

Misaki looked down, ashamed for her out burst. She kicked a rock under her foot, accidentally forcing a slanted board of earth out of the ground.

"I'm sorry."

Her voice was weak. Biting her lip, Misaki continued to stare at the ground. Daiki followed her gaze. He put his hand on her shoulder and turned her face to his.

"It's no big deal. And it's better that you learned early on anyway."

Misaki looked up at him. A small smile played on her lips. Her cheeks stained pink, and she looked out at the pool of water.

"Let's take a rest," she said.

Daiki nodded. They were in a pretty secluded area of the woods, no noise of civilization could be heard, only the crash of the falls and cooing of birds. Misaki dropped her bag by a stump and plopped herself onto it. Daiki settled next to her on a sideways tree log.

"So what happened after your father left?" Misaki asked.

Daiki smiled, "My mother taught me water bending, and I trained to be a warrior. I could never stop thinking that my father was somewhere out there. But I never knew if he had actually lived or been…killed. I was too busy thinking about defending the water tribe, that I didn't take any time for myself. That's why I came to Ba Sing Se. That's why I'm here with you."

They smiled, looking out at the pool. The mist from the fall sifted over them, cooling the air. Misaki jumped up off her seat and skipped over to the water. She stripped off her over-clothes and sat by the edge in her bathing suit.

The water cooled her feet immediately. Kicking around the water with her feet, tiny waves followed their trails. Daiki jogged over, already in his bathing suit. He crouched down next to Misaki, looking from her to the water. He smiled and brought his hands up. A long tube of water emerged from the pool and floated in the air. Daiki motioned it around in funny shapes. It was a ribbons that danced across the sky. Misaki watched it with interest, but it gave her an idea.

In a swift motion, Misaki brought her hands up in a triangle, clenching them into fists as they ascended. Two slates of rock burst through the water, puncturing the dancing ribbon and creating a giant splash. Water poured over both Daiki and Misaki, making her hair droop down over her shoulders.

"Ha ha ha!" she laughed.

Daiki growled and attempted to water bend Misaki into a hold. She sank her hands into the ground, covering them in stone gloves. Rapidly, she punched the twists of water away from her face. Using the ground as a trampoline, Misaki pushed off of the ground with her fists. She cannoned into a back flip, landing with precise balance. In front of her, Daiki charged head first for her stomach. As quickly as he had started the tiny fight, he had ended it playfully. As Daiki flung Misaki over his shoulder, laughing the whole time, Misaki unclenched her fists, letting the rock fall off her hands in clumps.

She couldn't help herself from giggling as Daiki ran around with her leaning over his shoulder. He ran her over to the pool.

"Let's go swimming!" he yelled.

He tossed Misaki in the air. Her body hurdled over the ground. As she flew through the air, Misaki pulled her arms up fiercely. Two giant slates of rock punctured through the ground and slid forward as Misaki slipped through the air. The rock hit into Daiki, making him lose his balance. He tripped to the ground and the stone pushed his body over the edge of the ground and into the pool.

Misaki and Daiki hit the surface at the exact same time, sinking into the cool water. Misaki swam gracefully to the top of the pool, still choking in laughter. She waited for Daiki to come back up.

Everything was silent once they had surfaced. Even the crashing of the waterfall had been silenced in their little playful fight.

"You're some earth bender," Daiki complimented, out of breath.

Both of them were gasping for air, faces red, and flirty smiles playing on their faces.

"You're not half bad yourself," Misaki said back.

She let herself float on the top of the water. Her ears enveloped in water and she closed her eyes, only feeling by the tiny waves in the water. Daiki swam next to her and watched her face. Her smile curved up and she opened her mouth to speak.

"What are you thinking?" she asked calmly.

Daiki hesitated and sank back a little. This made Misaki's smile grow even more.

"Part of being a good earth bender is being able to see without eyes. I could feel your vibrations in the water. You were staring at me."

Misaki let the bottom half of her sink under the water. She opened her eyes and smiled at Daiki.

"I'm glad I'm getting to see this side of you," he smiled.

"Me, too," Misaki smiled, looking up flirtingly at Daiki.


	11. Chapter 11: Just for Eggs

**Sigh just finished chapter 11. It's a tad bit short, but I think it ends at a good spot. Special thanks to Shadow Hand Zealot and Batsu Simisu-Chan. So you guys were the only replies to chap. 10 so far, but they made me feel a lot better. Reviews just about make my day. hehe. I hope you like chapter 11, I'll get to writing chapter 12 soon, (but not too soon, I have other stories to write. haha) I know the last chapter and this one are kind of just average stuff, but it can't all be action. Enjoii!**

**- sunlit insomnia**

11

The sounds of the night and early morning echoed in Misaki's ears. It was really starting to sink in that she was away from her home. But she was realizing even more, was that what she was calling home, never really felt like home. Home felt more like being here with Daiki. Although she missed Saburo deeply, she couldn't wait to see what this adventure would bring.

Sitting up in her sleeping bag, Misaki glanced down at Daiki, who was fast asleep. She wasn't used to not having to wake up about three times each night, and her mind was elsewhere. Misaki studied Daiki's chest as it rose and fell rhythmically. It kind of reminded her that she was still living.

Misaki shuffled out of her sleeping bag and rose to her feet. She glanced down at the peaceful Daiki one last time and stepped into the forest.

Her pace was slow as she watched her step, making sure not to step on too many leaves. Every now and then she would glance over her shoulder to make sure wasn't going too far from camp.

Gazing up at each trees she passed, Misaki finally stopped when she spotted one that held a big nest. Misaki reached up and grabbed onto the lowest branch she could find. She swung herself up a few times and then launched herself in the air. She flipped over the branch and feel onto the top of the it.

Perched like a bird on the branch, Misaki glanced up at the one that held the bird's nest. As she slowly stood up, the branch jiggled precariously under her feet. Quickly, Misaki leapt from the branch and groped for the limb that contained the nest. Her hands scrapped against the thick bark. For moment she struggled to stay on the branch. Nervous with a fear of falling, she kicked her legs fiercely in order to get a better grip on the limb.

Misaki sighed and licked her cracking lips. With just one slip, she could have fell to the ground. Again she started swinging herself and flew over the top of the branch. She landed on it with a thud, cracking the limb's bark . Misaki scrambled to pick up all the eggs and shove them in the deep pockets of her dress.

The branch slowly began splitting in half, forcing Misaki to jump up and grab onto a higher branch, before that one crumbled under her feet. She now hung about ten feet above the ground. Annoyed yet humored, Misaki blew a piece of hair out of her face.

Crunching echoed in Misaki's ears. She froze. Someone was there. She jerked her head around, not sure if the sound was coming from where her and Daiki had made camp or the other way. Her messy brown hair stubbornly kept falling in front of her face, blocking her view.

"What are you doing up there?" a voice chuckled.

Misaki sighed, relieved when she turned to see Daiki standing there. Although she was completely embarrassed, she hid it and was just happy that it wasn't someone else. Misaki hung her head, her hair again falling over her eyes, and couldn't help but laugh.

"I was trying to get us breakfast," she confessed.

"Couldn't you have just earth bended a stand up to there?" Daiki asked.

Misaki blushed, _I look so stupid. _"It would have made too much noise. I didn't want wake you."

"Yeah, I was kind of woken up by the sound of a tree snapping in half," he laughed.

Misaki rolled her eyes and sighed. At least Daiki had a good start to his day. She let go with one hand, Daiki hesitating when she let go.

"Relax, this time I at least know what I'm doing."

Misaki pulled her arm up, tightening her fist as she brought it up. A small platform made of earth flew put of the ground. Misaki gingerly stepped onto the thin pole of earth. Once on it, she smirked at Daiki and clenched her toes together. The platform fiercely dropped to the ground, leaving a ring of dust around her.

Daiki coughed and covered his eyes. When the dust cleared, Misaki stood there with her arms crossed and a crooked smile on her face.

"You sure are one different girl," Daiki smiled.

Misaki walked by proudly and strutted back to camp. She bit her lips as she tried to contain herself from bursting out in laughs. That was the first time in years where she had managed to look stupid, make up for it, be admired and be able to laugh about it all at once. Something about the way everything had happened made her wish moments like that could happen more often. She was only human after all.


	12. Chapter 12: First Encounter

**Twelve! I was debating where I should put the capturing part, but this will inevitably lead to it (don't want to give too much away) Unsure when the nest chapter will be up. IT may be tomorrow or not until next Wednsay (my grandma's coming up from Michigan on Sat.) I hope the action is okay, please tell me what you think. I kind of leave you at a cliffie, bit hey, I'm hoping it will make you want to read more. hehe. Please R&R. Thnxx. :)**

**- sunlit insomnia**

Twleve

"Any particular reason why you don't wear shoes?" Daiki asked.

Misaki smirked. They had been walking in the forest for about a half an hour, still not sure if they were going anywhere.

Misaki laughed, "Well, first of all, I can't afford shoes. And second, I don't really like them. I like to be able to feel the earth underneath me. I can't earth bend with my feet if I'm wearing shoes."

Daiki nodded, sneaking a glimpse of Misaki from behind his messy, brown hair.

"What?" she asked.

"What, what?" Daiki responded.

Misaki stuck her tongue out at Daiki, giggling.

"I see you staring at me," she laughed.

"I was just…admiring your beauty," Daiki smiled.

He said it in a way that Misaki couldn't seem to take him seriously. She was caught in a fit of laughs, and Daiki couldn't help but join in.

"Oh yeah, this _bark_ in my hair adds an extra sparkle," Misaki giggled as she pulled a piece of bark out of her loose hair.

"It's a lovely accessory," Daiki laughed, pulling another piece of bark out of her hair.

Misaki looked down at her bare feet, her face stained red. Daiki bit his lip, caught in an awkward silence. But as he hunched down, his eyes couldn't tear themselves away from Misaki.

Misaki's heads raced with thoughts. The radiance of Daiki's nervous crooked smile seeped through his thick bangs. Misaki swallowed down the knots that rose in her throat. She nervously shoved her hands in her pocket and looked ahead of her.

"Question," she said, "Do you have any idea where we're going?"

"None what-so-ever," Daiki laughed.

"That's reassuring," Misaki said sarcastically.

They walked in silence for another five minutes.

"Wait," Misaki stopped.

She could feel the movement of people through the waves in the ground. There was more than just a couple of people, too.

"Someone's coming," she whispered, slowing her step.

"Wha-" Daiki started, but was cut off when he accidentally stepped on a twig, cracking it in two.

In five seconds flat, they were surrounded. About twenty fire nation soldiers were waiting in fighting position. Misaki froze, but Daiki turned his head cautiously, secretively searching for a water source.

"Don't move, and we won't harm you," one of the soldiers hissed.

Misaki sensed a pang of anger and annoyance in his voice and she doubted he was telling the truth. Daiki was now frantic to find water, but only tall pine trees were scattered around them. The water in his jug would have to do.

As the soldiers slowly moved in, Misaki grabbed Daiki's hand and squeezed it. She looked up at him, barely twitching her head into a nod. Then they attacked.

Furiously, Misaki spun around, raising a rock in front of each of the soldiers. A few were quick to burn it away, but some weren't. Misaki punched the air, forcing the rocks into the stomachs for the soldiers. Daiki used the water from his jug to brake the rocks and send pieces flying at the other soldiers. Most of the soldiers rose quickly, determined to bring Misaki and Daiki down.

Fire shot from their fists like bullets, forcing the two to push their backs against each other. Misaki slammed her heel into the ground, pushing up a piece of slate into one of the soldiers chest. Fire burned next to her ear. Swiftly, Misaki ducked to the ground. She used one hand to punch more boulders into the men, and the other she used as defense. She pressed her hand into the ground firmly. It enveloped in a thick rock glove, which she used to deflect the flames.

Daiki was working quickly, whipping water into the men's faces, and temporarily knocking them down.

"We need a better plan!" Daiki yelled over the action. Fire poured from the soldier's hands, nearly burning the eyebrows off Daiki.

Misaki thought quickly, dodging a few fire balls in the process. She brought up huge boards of rock and pushed them toward the men. The rock hurled at them, pushing them down. Once on the ground, Misaki rose a hollow circle from the ground. She pushed the rock together, tightening about five of the men into a thick, round imprisonment.

"When I say jump, jump!" Misaki shouted at Daiki, punching fire out of her face with her rock-gloved hand.

She manually pushed away a few more soldiers, switching sides with Daiki. She jumped in the air, kicking two men in the faces.

"Jump!" she shouted to Daiki as she decended.

When she landed, she pounded her fists into the ground. Giant ripples of earth tumbled out around her. This knocked down every single fire bender easily.

"Now run!" Misaki yelled.

She sprung from her crouching position as Daiki landed. The two of them took off quickly, racing through the forest. They were panting for air, blood rushing to fill their body with oxygen. After several minutes, their running came to a halt.

Daiki and Misaki glanced behind them. Only trees and dirt followed behind them.

"Glad that's over," Daiki sighed, smiling at Misaki.

"Glad what's over?" a voice hissed behind them.


	13. Chapter 13: Gypsy

**Sorry it took so long. I've been writing a lot of other stories lately. This will probably be the last chapter that I'll be posting until about...um...next..Thursday? I forget exactly, but we're going camping in Long Island from Sunday to, I think, Wednsday. So I'll be busy packing and getting ready the next few days. I hope you enjoy chapter 13. I didn't plan on adding this next new character, but I like when I add things spontaniously, that way it's exciting not only for you, the readers, but also for me. Enjoy and please reply! Thnxxx :3**

**- sunlit insomnia**

Thirteen

The two jerked around, shivers running through their bodies as a reaction to the voice. Standing less than a foot behind them was another fire nation soldier. He towered over them tauntingly, grimacing a devilish smile.

Before either of them had time to react, the man punched Daiki in the face. He stumbled backwards but refused to fall. Misaki quickly swerved her arm to pull up earth. It knocked into the fire bender's side, but not before he threw a fire ball at Daiki's stomach.

Daiki gasped out in pain, a horridly unpleasant sound escaping his throat. Misaki's cheeks burned with anger. She reached down, dug her fingers into the surface of the ground, and raised a large piece of rock. Flaring her nostrils, she threw the rock at the man with a roar of anger. It clipped his shoulder as he tried to dodge it. He was quick to spin around and grab Misaki's hands behind her back.

Misaki struggled under the clasp of the fire nation soldier. She did everything in her power to pull free from the man. Trashing her arms and legs, Misaki still couldn't get herself free.

"Let go of me!" she shouted.

She managed one last glance at Daiki, who was hurdled in a ball on the ground and clearly unconscious, before she was hauled away.

The thick smell of hot metal burned Misaki's nostrils. Her eyelids hung heavily over her eyes. She awoke in a haze, looking around, but her glazed-over eyes were not seeing anything. Smoke rose from her lungs and she coughed it up.

Misaki's chest was sore as she gagged and coughed the ashy smoke out of her lungs. With her eyes clamped shut, she could only taste the bloody spit that was extruding from her mouth. In one final heave, Misaki gagged up a wade of blood and saliva.

Finally, Misaki's eyes strained open. She brought her arm up to rub her eyes and wipe her mouth. Around her were walls made of steel, one being metal bars. She was in a prison. But where?

Suddenly, in a fierce headache, Misaki remembered Daiki laying there on the ground, injured from the fire nation soldier. She sprang to her feet, only soon realizing that she couldn't do anything.

"Hey, you better chill," a female voice said from behind her.

It wasn't said in a threatening tone, but Misaki jerked around anyway. A girl about her age was sitting in the far corner of the cell. She wore an outfit made of deep purple and dark green fabrics, and her long, black hair was pulled in a high pony tail. Beaming, bright violet eyes complimented a darkly silhouette. Her eyebrows were raised and her arms crossed.

"Where am I?" Misaki asked.

Her voice cracked, sounding strange even in her own ears.

"Look around. Where do you think you are?"

This time there was sarcasm in her voice.

"We're in a prison cell. But where?"

"We are in a fire nation ship, about to be sent to a fire nation prison," the girl said, standing up, "We've been captured as hostages."

"What? But why?" Misaki asked.

She remembered running into the fire nation soldiers, but she didn't understand why she was being held hostage.

"We haven't been properly introduced," the girl ignored her question, "My name's Ayame. And you are?"

"Why is this important?" Misaki asked furiously.

"Because I think I know a way out of here," Ayame said quietly, "And I just thought we should exchange names."

"I'm Misaki," she answered.

Ayame nodded once and leaned against the back wall again. A small, bared window sat above her head and slightly to the right.

"Now can you tell me why we're here?" Misaki asked demandingly, needing answers.

"We've been captured because, one-we fought against the authority. Two- we _apparently _were on posted, fire nation property. And three- because we're girls."

"What does our being girls have to do with anything?!" Misaki almost yelled.

"Because….I don't know. I think they said something about how Azula is forcibly turning girls that are weaker than her into her slaves."

"That's crap!" Misaki shouted, "I'm no weaker than her! I just took down 20 fire nation soldiers with just the help of my friend!"

"Hey," Ayame put her hands up, "Don't even go there with me. I know. I've slayed dozens of pirates and fire nation soldiers with just a sword and my bare hands.

Pirates?

"So you're pirate?" Misaki assumed.

"A gypsy. I joined a crew of pirates a few years ago, after I ran away from home."

"So you're a fugitive?"

"Gypsy!" Ayame shouted, "I've been traveling since I left my home ten years ago. I know some magic, too. I've made potions for just about every use."

"So you're a witch?"

"I'm a gypsy, God dammit!" Ayame shouted, her face burning red as she pushed away from the wall.

"Hey!" a harsh male voice shouted from outside the cell.

Hard footsteps pounded closer to the cell, making Miksaki inch closer to the back wall. A large, broad shoulders man in fire nation apparel, turned the corner and stepped in front of the cell.

"You two better keep it down or I'll get the captain down here to deal with you!"

"Oh? I'd like to see you try," Ayame said, eyebrows raised as if it were a joke.

"Shut it!" the man yelled, "Princess Azula will be fine with your execution!"

"Then come on," Ayame mussed, "Why don't you get the all-mighty princess out here herself and have her do it personally!?"

"I'm reporting you to the warren," the man attempted to say calmly, "If I hear you yelling again, you'll be joining the five o'clock execution."

He walked off, his foot steps heavy and fierce. Ayame and Misaki were left in a tense silence. She sank back down in her corner, re-crossing her arms. Misaki gingerly sat down on the only cot that was in the cell.

"So where you from?" Ayame asked, braking the awkward silence.

"Ba Sing Se," Misaki was skeptical of her since her outburst.

"City girl, eh?" Ayame mused.

Misaki smirked, "Not quite. I live in the lower ring and can barely afford a house. I wasn't even allowed to earth bend where I lived, but I did it anyway. The whole reason why I'm out here is to get medicine for my mother so I don't have to support the both of us."

Ayame looked down, slightly ashamed, "Sorry."

Misaki joined her in crossing her own arms. She looked up at the barred window, wondering how far out they were in the ocean.

"So how the hell are we going to get out of here?" Misaki asked demandingly.

**!!(!(!(!(!(!(!)!)!)!)!(!(!(!(!(!()!)!)!)!)!)!(!((!(!(!(!(!(!(!(!)!)!)!)!))!!)!))!)!)!(!(!(!(!(!)!)!(!()**

**a/n: pass up that 10 bucks Shadow Hand Zealot! hahah**


End file.
